Un futuro que proteger
by 2nalu1234
Summary: Fairy tail a vuelto a resurgir con Makarov Drayer como nuevo maestro y todo esta en paz y calma cuando de repente unos enemigos vienen con la misión de matar a Lucy y dos niños muy parecidos a Natsu vienen para protegerla afirmando venir del futuro y ser sus hijos. La misión de aquellos enemigos es eliminar a Lucy para así evitar que ella de a luz a Nalu y a Igneel Dragneel.
1. Resumen

**Resumen mejorado** : (La historia se situa después de reconstruir fairy tail y traer a Makarov del imperio alvarez)

 **Año 807:**

Nalu Dragneel es reconocido no tan solo por todo el continente sino por todo el mundo por la gran fuerza que posee y por de quien es hijo, su padre Natsu Dragneel es considerado el mago mas fuerte de todo el planeta y obtuvo el titulo de el mas fuerte de los cuatro dioses de ishbal al derrotar a Acnologia en su momento y al salvar el mundo. Después de vencer a Zeref Natsu y Lucy se casaron y poco después nació Nalu quien actualmente es casi tan fuerte como su padre y años mas tarde tuvieron al pequeño Igneel quien a pesar de su corta edad tiene un poder monstruoso.

Fairy tail guarda el secreto de que Natsu en realidad es un demonio y es hermano de Zeref quien por cierto aun sigue con vida, y por lo tanto Nalu y Igneel son considerados medio humanos medio demonios. Si el mundo descubre estos datos cundirá el pánico.

Un gremio oscuro llamado Neo Tartaros quienes son unos adoradores del antiguo Tartaros y desean ser Demonios como ellos saben que no les quedará mucho tiempo ya que con Nalu Dragneel con vida y sin nadie que pueda igualar su fuerza en cualquier momento pueden ser derrotados ellos y los pocos gremios oscuros que faltan y por ello uno de los miembros aprende la magia del arca del tiempo y un hechizo les permite volver al pasado. Y con que propósito?

Evitar la existencia de Nalu Dragneel al igual que la de su hermano pequeño y para ello deben matar a la madre de ambos niños antes de que ella los de a luz.

Pero no contaban con que Naly y Igneel descubrieran sus planes y ambos viajaran al pasado para proteger a su madre.

 **Año 792:**

Fairy tail a vuelto a resurgir con Makarov Drayer como nuevo maestro y todo esta en paz y calma cuando de repente unos enemigos vienes con la misión de matar a Lucy y dos niños muy parecidos a Natsu vienen para protegerla

 **Poderes de Nalu y Igneel Dragneel:**

Ambos tienen casi el mismo poder, Igneel es algo mas débil pero no por mucho y Nalu iguala en fuerza a su padre del pasado ( año 792) o eso el lo que da a entender en la historia ya que aparte de la Dragón force que le da los mismos poderes que los de su abuelo Igneel tiene su transformación Etherias muy bien escondida y solo la usa cuando la situación es crítica.

Tenemos que tener en cuenta que Natsu del año 792 iguala en fuerza a Nalu.

* * *

 **Hola aqui nuevo fanfic! No tardare en subir el Prologo pero quería dejar estos temas a un lado para así entender mejor la historia y que luego no haya confusiones.**


	2. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

 **Año 804:**

Los miembros del gremio oscuro llamado Neo Tartaros se reunieron aquella noche para despedirse de sus cuatro miembros mas poderosos quienes iban a tener que viajar en el tiempo para llevar a cabo una arriesgada misión.

El Maestro se encontraba entre ellos y era un misterioso hombre que ocultaba su rostro tas una mascara esquelética y una oscura capa muy tétrica. La segunda persona al mando era un hermosa mujer de una larga melena violeta y unos crueles ojos verdes, poseía una tenebrosa sonrisa y llevaba poca ropa. La tercera persona era un atractivo hombre de no mas de veinte años que iba vestido con un elegante traje azul y tenía el cabello rubio y rizado y los ojos de un pacifico color azul. Y finalmente la cuarta persona era un chico joven de unos quince años que tenía el cabello largo y de color oscuro al igual que sus ojos y vestía con tan solo una capa parecida a la de su maestro.

\- Maestro lamentablemente solo podemos retroceder quince años en el tiempo, si lo intento retroceder mas puedo morir en el intento. Dijo la mujer de cabellos violetas agachando la cabeza frente a su maestre en muestra de respeto y disculpas.

\- No importa Saiko quince años son suficientes, en aquel año si no recuerdo mal Lucy Heartfilia aun no esta ni embarazada y Natsu Dragneel no es tan poderoso como ahora pero no debemos subestimarlo. Dijo el maestro perdonando a su segundo al mando.

\- Y que sucede con los demás miembros de Fairy tail? recuerde maestro que a parte de Salamander todavía tienen tres Dragon slayer mas y sin mencionar a Erza Scarlet, a Gray Fullbaster y al Maestro. Comento el hombre rubio seriamente.

\- De Natsu Dragneel me ocuparé yo, tu Saiko encárgate de Erza Scarlet, tu Daisuke encárgate de Gray fullbaster y tampoco te olvides de Juvia Loxar y tu hijo tendrás los contrincantes mas peligrosos los Dragón Slayers crees que podrás contra ellos? Dijo el maestro mirando al mas joven quien tan solo se quedó mirándolo muy seriamente.

\- Podré. Dijo segundos después apartando la mirada de su padre.

\- En todo caso eso será si es situación crítica pero lo mas seguro es que matemos rápidamente a Lucy Heartfilia en cuanto ella esté sola. Dijo el maestro dándole un pequeño golpe a Saiko para que empieza con el hechizo.

El hijo del maestro llamado Nexus no estuvo de acuerdo con su padre, el quería enfrentarse a Natsu Dragneel, no quería que la misión fuera tan sencilla pero prefirió callar por el momento.

Minutos después se abrió un portal gracias a la magia de Saiko y los cuatro lo atravesaron pero de repente cuando este empezó a cerrarse dos niños aparecieron de entre los arboles y empezaron a correr hacía el portal.

\- Son Nalu y Igneel Dragneel! Detenedlos! Gritó uno de los miembros al ver a los dos niños pero una mirada asesina por parte del mayor dirigida a los miembros de Neo Tártaros los asustó tanto que no pudieron moverse.

Ambos niños eran la viva imagen de su padre la únicas diferencias eran que Nalu tenía el cabello rubio y que Igneel en vez de tener los ojos de un color jade como su hermano mayor y su padre los tenía de un color chocolate como su madre.

\- Como si fuéramos a permitir que matarais a nuestra madre desgraciados! Gritó Nalu furioso aumentando la velocidad al ver como se empezaba a cerrar el portal.

\- Estoy encendido! Gritó el pequeño Igneel de no mas de siete años corriendo junto a su hermano mayor.

Ambos niños atravesaron el portal un segundo antes de que este desapareciera dejando todo en silencio.

\- Mierda! Gritaron todos los miembros horrorizados.


	3. Capitulo 1: El objetivo es Lucy!

**Capitulo 1: El objetivo es Lucy!?**

 **año 792**

Era un nuevo día en Magnolia, ciudad en donde cierto gremio de magos hoy estaba de celebraciones por haber podido traer de vuelta a su querido maestro del Imperio Alvarez.

Resulta que consiguieron traerlo de vuelta pacíficamente y sin causar problemas " para decepción de cierto Dragon slayer de fuego que quería pelear" ya que al parecer Makarov les hecho una mano en cierto asunto confidencial y permitieron que este regresara a Fiore pero aun así los miembros de Fairy tail que habían tenido el gusto de ir a buscarle no estaban del todo seguros de que los del Imperio Alvarez no les fueran a molestar, sobretodo después de ver el poder que poseían algunos de por allí.

Pero bueno problemas a un lado...

Todos los miembros celebraban el regreso de su maestro y también disfrutaban por volver a estar todos juntos de nuevo después de un año separados. Todos los hombres peleaban, las chicas hablaban tranquilamente, bebían, reían, sonreían. Esto volvía a ser Fairy tail

Cierta maga estelar miraba con cariño la imagen de su querido gremio y sonreía viendo el escándalo que tanto había añorado durante el año entero, reía al ver como su querido pelirrosado peleaba con Gray por cualquier tontería y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo. Ella pudo aprecíar el cambio que el joven Dragon Slayer había hecho en aquel año, lo veía mas fuerte y incluso algo mas maduro, ella podría jurar que su rostro se había vuelto algo mas adulto y mas sexy que antes.

\- Lucy tienes una sonrisa extraña, das miedo. Dijo cierto exceed azulado apareciendo al lado de ella con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Mas miedo daré como sigas en ese camino Happy. Dijo ella dándole una sonrisa terrorífica a lo que este salió volando gritando algo de que Lucy da miedo.

Lucy suspiró y se sentó en la barra para poder tomar una limonada bien fresquita ya que ese día resultaba ser muy caluroso.

\- Lucy vamos a hacer una misión! Dijo de repente Natsu pasando su brazo sobre su hombro y dándole aun mas calor inconscientemente.

\- Natsu hace un día muy caluroso para que me sobes y el hecho de que seas un Dragon slayer de fuego no ayuda para nada. Dijo Lucy apartando el brazo sudoroso de su hombro con una mueca de asco.

\- Lucy deja de decir tonterías! vamos! tenemos que celebrar nuestra primera misión después de un año! Dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo el joven dragon slayer haciendo sonrojar a la rubia quien le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

\- Ten cuidado Natsu que Lucy hoy esta de muy mal humor. Dijo Happy apareciendo de repente molestando a la rubia.

\- Mal humor? Estas en tus días Lucy? Preguntó inocentemente el Dragon Slayer.

\- No estoy en mis días pervertido! Gritó Lucy muy sonrojada dándole una bofetada a Natsu mientras Happy reía por la escena.

\- Ay Lucy eso porque a sido!? si estar en tus días es algo normal en las mujeres no? recuerda que antes cuando estabas en tus días te volvías muy llorona y te enfadabas mucho con nosotros por tonterías. Dijo Natsu tocándose el moflete rojo con una mueca de enojo.

\- Deja de decir "en tus dias" y es normal que me enfadase si siempre que me llegaba no parabais de reíros por mis dolores menstruales! Dijo Lucy enojándose al recordar los viejos tiempos.

\- Como sea vamos ya! Dijo alegre Natsu agarrando a Lucy de la mano para dirigirla junto con el y con Happy hacia la salida.

\- Pero espera! que misión habeis elegido?! Preguntó sonrojada Lucy mirando fijamente la mano del dragon slayer que no le soltaba la suya.

\- Derrotar a unos bandidos, nada del otro mundo. Dijo Natsu riendo y sin soltar a Lucy dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de Fairy tail.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa

Natsu de repente agarró en brazos a Lucy y a Happy de la cola y saltó hacía atrás gritando: Todos! a cubierto! para después situarse detrás de una mesa y tapar a Lucy y a Happy utilizando su cuerpo de protección. Todos los demás se pusieron rápidamente a cubierto un segundó antes de que hubiera una gran explosión dentro del gremio.

La explosión duró tan solo unos pocos segundos por suerte y todos salieron ilesos con tan solo unas pequeñas heridas pero el gremio al que tanto les había cosatado reconstruir quedó casi completamente destrozado y solo quedaron unos muros.

Un chico de cabello negro y fríos ojos oscuros entró por las puertas como si fuera el jefe del lugar y miró a su alrededor con una pequeña sonrisa al verlo todo destrozado.

\- Quien eres maldito enano! Gritó Natsu levantándose furioso tras asegurarse de que Lucy y Happy estuvieran bien.

El chico miró seriamente al joven Dragneel y ambos se retaron con la mirada mientras los demás miembros de Fairy tail se levantaban lentamente y también furiosos por haber destrozado su gremio.

\- Tienes que tener mucho valor para buscar pelea de esta forma. Dijo cierta maga pelirroja hacercandose lentamente hacía el chico quien aun no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Natsu.

\- No buscamos pelea, venimos a cumplir una mision. Dijo de repente un hombre con una escalofriante máscara de esqueleto y con una oscura capa situandose al lado del joven chico quien gruñó al sentir la mirada de su padre y maestro sobre el.

\- Luego hablamos, te has metido en un buen lio. Dijo en un susurro a su hijo por haber desobedecido sus ordenes.

\- Mision? te refieres a destruír nuestro gremio? Preguntó el maestro quien se encontraba sobre la barra que no había quedado muy destrozada mirando seriamente al hombre.

\- Me disculpo por eso en nombre de mi hijo, pero no se preocupe por ello una de mis miembros tiene la magia del arca del tiempo y devolverá su gremio a lo que era en unas horas. Dijo el hombre bajando su cabeza en muestra de respetó y bajando también la de su hijo a la fuerza.

\- Parece que ninguno de mis hijos esta gravemente lastimado por ello lo pasaremos por alto, digamos que a sido un error de juventud. Dijo el maestro seriamente sin quitar la mirada del hombre.

\- Se los agradezco mucho, ahora si me disculpan... Dijo el hombre algo nervioso intentando retroceder pero una voz que reconocería en cualquier lado lo detuvo.

\- Espera! no me gusta como hueles! Dijo de repente Natsu ignorando la mirada asesina de Erza y la de Lucy por su falta de modales hacercandose al hombre. - No me gusta como hueles y no me creo tus palabras, dime de que se trata tu misión. Dijo planetandose delante del hombre y dandole una mirada amenzante.

A pesar de que el hombre era mucho mas alto que Natsu todos pudieron ver como este temblaba levemtente ante la mirada del Dragon Slayer quien no confiaba ni un pelo en ese hombre.

\- Su misión es la de eliminar a Lucy Heartifilia. Dijo de repente una voz de un chico adolescente quien se encontraba plantado en una de las mesas de gremio comiendo un trozo de carne como si nada.

Todos se dieron la vuelta alarmados y se quedaron en shock al ver al joven chico quien era la viva imagen de cierto Dragon slayer de fuego cuando era un adolescente de unos catorce años. Este chico era igual que Natsu con la diferencia de que tenía el cabello rubio y miraba con una sonrisa confiada hacía el hombre y su hijos quienes se quedarón muy sorprendidos al verlo allí.

\- C-como has llegado aqui!? Gritó el hombre alarmado viendo como el pequeño diablo de cabellos rubios sonreía con aires de genío.

\- Yo y mi hermano nos colamos en vuestro portal en el tiempo antes de que se cerrara. Dijo con aires de grandeza bajo la mirada atónita de los miembros de Fairy tail quienes no entendían nada.

\- Vuestra misión es matar a Lucy? Dijo Natsu ignorando al chico y mirando al hombre con una mirada que decía " te mataré aquí y ahora".

\- Mierda! Gritó el hombre desapareciendo junto a su hijo un segundo antes de que un puño lleno de fuego de Natsu impactara con su rostro.

\- Joder! Gritó Natsu golpeando el suelo con rabia por haber dejado escapar a aquel par que sin dudo eran una amenaza para Lucy.

El joven chico rubio miró seriamente hacía donde ese par habían desaparecido pero después de unos segundos empezó a olfatear el aire y dirigió la mirada hacia cierta rubia quien miraba preocupada al joven pelirrosado.

\- Natsu... Dijo tras dirigirse al lado del chico pelirrosado quien al oírla dejó de mirar furioso el suelo para sonreirle con confianza. - Tu no te preocupes Lucy te juro que le partiré la cara a ese idiota antes de que te ponga un dedo encima. Dijo haciendo sonrojar levemente a la rubia.

\- Ellos volverán a por ella. Dijo el mini clon de Natsu bajandose de la mesa en la que estaba.

\- Y tu quien eres? Y quienes diablos son esos tipos? Preguntó Natsu soltandole un gruñido al chico y poniendose delante de Lucy.

\- Esto sera complicado. Dijo el chico con una mueca de molestia cruzandose de brazos. - Haber ahora como lo explico.

\- Dijiste algo de un portal no? Pregunto cierto chico que andaba semi desnudo situándose al lado de Erza quien miraba aun sorprendida al chico que era igual que Natsu.

\- Si, emm, veréis, yo y ese par venimos del futuro, técnicamente de dentro de quince años. Dijo el chico mirando al Gray quien tras oir esto al igual que el resto del gremio soltaron un...

\- DEL FUTURO!? Gritaron todos en el gremio mirando al chico como si fuera un extraterrestre.

\- Si, del futuro, he venido junto a mi hermano menor quien ahora que lo pienso debe de estar por aqui. Dijo mirando a todos lados.

\- Hermano! Mira a Wendy-nee que pequeña esta! Dijo de repente la voz inocente de un niño pequeño quien se encontraba al lado de la pequeña peliazul que miraba sorprendida al pequeño niño que le sonreía ampliamente.

\- OTRO MINI NATSU!? Gritaron otra vez todo el gremio viendo al pequeño niño que era la viva imagen que Natsu de pequeño con la única diferencia de que este tenía los ojos marrones.

\- Igneel llegas tarde. Dijo el joven rubio mirando con desaprobación a su hermano pequeño que corría sonriendo hasta situarse a su lado.

\- Es que había visto una mariposa muy bonita. Dijo el pequeño Igneel sonriendo le amplia mente a su hermano mayor.

\- Igneel? Dijo Natsu en un susurro viendo confundido a los dos niños quienes en verdad se parecían mucho a el pero poseían parte del olor de Lucy.

\- Esperad, decís que venís del futuro, sois iguales que Natsu y el pequeño se llama Igneel? no me digáis que... Dijo Erza atando clavos quedándose aun mas blanca.

Todos los del gremio se quedaron blancos al llegar a la misma respuesta que Erza.

\- Me llamo Nalu Dragneel y este es mi hermano menor Igneel y como habréis descubierto somos hijos de Natsu Dragneel. Dijo Nalu señalando a Natsu quien se había quedado aun mas blanco que los demás.

\- M-mis hijos? Dijo Natsu en un murmuro.

* * *

 **Aquí el nuevo capitulo! Dejen sus reviews**


End file.
